


6am

by PacJazz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Castiel & Sam are basically Jack's dads, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Sam Winchester, Tired Sam Winchester, platonic fluff, realllly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacJazz/pseuds/PacJazz
Summary: Jack is bored and needing the netflix password, Sam is sleepy and delirious.Just some short fluff of me wanting Sam to be Jack's dad.Castiel is kind of like a dad/older brother to Sam briefly.





	6am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a fluffy mess excuse me-
> 
> I love the idea that Sam and Castiel are Jack's dads. I hope there will be more Sam and Jack stuff in season 13+
> 
> This story was just a random thought I had, just a one-shot. Constructive comments are appreciated.  
> Also writing Jack is kind of difficult, I realized, because his character is so new to the show.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Castiel sighed, although... he was smiling? Jack didn’t understand completely but whatever it was, he could tell it was a warm feeling. He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and they both vanished. Jack was puzzled until Castiel appeared back in the room a moment later on foot from the hallway.

He answers Jack's unsaid questions as he steps back towards the library table where Jack is sitting, “Sam is always… _persistent_ when it comes to research. Often going to the point of exhaustion. Me sending him to bed has turned into a routine of sorts.”

Jack nodded, but his brows remained furrowed. They had watched Sam's head roll back on his neck, his eyes shooting open and then closing again as his head would loll forward, just to roll back yet again. It had all been accompanied by a incoherent mumble here and there. "Does everybody..." Jack looked for the words, "... lose their motor skills when they reach this point?" 

Castiel smiled, “Well… yes, yes they often do when they reach exhaustion. Sam tend to be slow to wake too, before coffee he is... very interesting.”

A few days later Jack experienced this.

* * *

 

It had been a lonely night for Jack. Castiel had gone out for some obscure spell ingredients and so to pass the time Jack had tried to sleep as long as possible. Only getting 3 hours, and a lot of staring at the ceiling, he decided to watch some netflix off of Sam's laptop instead. He hit a roadblock when the website opened to the login screen. Disappointed, he pulled a book from the pile Sam and Dean had collected to look through off the table and began a very mundane read. It took him 3 more hours to get through the book. With one hour left, he went looking for cases on Sam's laptop instead, bookmarking one or two, but not finding much. Finally 6am rolled around and Jack tiptoed past Dean's room (grandfather-forbid he wake him) down to Sam's door that was open a crack. He peeked his head in, but despite the fact that it was 6am, Sam was still asleep.

_Strange. He is usually up by now. Is he… Is he alright? Is he sick?_

Jack walked up to Sam with a cocked head and looked him over closely. He pressing a hand to Sam’s face to monitor the temperature as he had seen Dean do a few days prior when something seemed wrong with Sam. Sam's face scrunched up as he faintly grumbled, stirring slightly.

“Sam? Are you alright?”

“-wha...what…” Sam’s eyes were still mostly closed, but they fluttered slightly. His neck rolled around more towards Jack and he gently grasped the hand Jack had pressed to his face. “Com’er.” There was a subtle tug at the corner of Sam's lips as he guided Jack by his hand, towards him into the bed.

 

Jack was puzzled, but curiosity won out and he went along with it. He wondered if Sam had recognized him without even opening his eyes. He scooted backwards in the bed to make room, a weak effort, but it was just enough room for Jack to lay down into.

He wrapped his arms around Jack comfortably, one under, one over, though Jack was like a wooden post, his angel-reaction being to stiffen and pause his breath. A moment later Sam brought the arm laid over Jack to his hair, stroking the blond curls slowly. Jack gradually relaxed, feeling very tranquil.

They stayed like that for a while. Jack listened to Sam's steady heart and closed his eyes, feeling blanketed in safety. Jack felt himself drift away.

A few hours later Sam woke up. They had shifted to a more spread out position, Jack's head was on Sam's arm, and Sam was on his back staring up at the ceiling. Jack was curled up on his side and there was a comfortable space between them. As soon as Sam was awake, Jack opened his eyes but didn't move.

“What… Why are you..?” Sam wanted to ask how, and why, and what, but couldn’t seem to pick one to start with.

“I believe you were delirious from sleep, but a few hours ago you asked me to come into your bed.” Jack explained, seeming indifferent.

“Oh.” Was all Sam said for a minute or so as he processed the strange situation. “Can I..?” Jack nodded and sat up so Sam could pull his arm away. He felt loss at this but didn't protest.

“You are embarrassed?” Jack tried to read Sam’s emotions. Sam nodded and swallowed without looking at Jack as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bedside opposite to Jack. His facial expression was.. complicated... but not negative, Jack decided. “You don’t have to be, in fact... thank you Sam, even if you weren't aware what you were doing, being awake in the bunker alone is… irie.” He smiled genuinely.

Sam nodded again and left to get coffee. 

Jack had a light smile for the rest of the day as he listened to various stages of Sam, Dean, and Castiel making plans. All he was thinking about was the peaceful feeling from this morning, the feeling that everything would turn out alright despite all the questions and problems the four of them had.

Sam was mortified to have pulled a nearly-full-grown-man into his bed, whenever he thought about it it made him glad that Jack trusted him so completely but also made him red-faced. He wanted to find a way to explain he had just been dreaming to Jack but couldn't find a time to bring it up. He gradually let it go because Jack seemed genuinely pleased about the whole situation and he was, after all, just a few months old. _Basically still a baby!-_ Sam went with to stop his abashment. It was fine to cuddle babies.

 

 


End file.
